Daddy Dear
by ElieLea
Summary: Dealing with Webb's death... to be dead or not to be dead? Spoilers from 'Hail & Farewell' Parts 1 & 2. NOW- rewritten & completed.
1. Part One

2009 EST   
UNDISCLOSED LOCATION 

A steady shower fell as the bodies of the three agents were carried from the ambulance into the hospitals morgue. One by one they were carefully moved onto a stretcher and wheeled into the hospital through the back entrance. This began the last leg of the journey for the three men who had died doing their job and serving their country. 

She stood in the lobby waiting. Waiting for them to take her back home; waiting for some answers; waiting for herself to wake up from the hellish dream she seemed to have stumbled in to. The two men in black suits walked over to her once again and motioned for her to follow them. They had come to her house and escorted them both to the hospital earlier in the evening. They gave no reasons, but being used to this sort of secrecy, she gave them no argument and willfully accepted their intrusion.   
Slowly the men led them down a dark, damp corridor into yet another lobby. This one, however, was not as pleasant and inviting as the former one had been. The walls had been painted a light gray and the light overhead provided not much light at all while it buzzed continually and annoyingly in her head. She felt a small, cold hand slip into her own as the men halted them to stop. She grasped the hand firmly, determined to keep her fear hidden behind the stern expression she had pasted onto her face.   
Cautiously she looked around the gloomy room. Only four other people, besides the two of them and the men that had escorted her, stood in the room. Two of the four were men. Their distinction was not their attire, for their black suits matched exactly, but their age. One was a younger man of about 30 while the other was an elderly gentleman with white hair. The other two people in the room were women. Both were middle- aged, she guessed, but both had very different looks on their faces. One of them, the blond one, wore a confused, tired expression like she had been dragged out of bed against her will.   
The other woman, however, wore a sad expression. She looked as though she had been to hell and back again within the past few days. The woman pushed a strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear, uncovering her pale face. Her lips never quivered, and the strength behind her eyes was evident, but the tear stains on her face revealed the obvious pain and sorrow she was feeling. The woman looked up and glanced around the room, her eyes coming to rest on the two of them. She obviously thought they seemed out of place, and she was right. They shouldnt have been there, but it had been his wishes and they were really the only ones who had been close enough to him to perform this act. 

One of the men who had escorted them had disappeared behind a doorway and emerged seconds later, motioning to both her and the dark haired woman. As they began to walk forward, the man stopped her and motioned downward. Better leave the little one here, he said, gruffly.   
She nodded and stooped down to whisper a few muffled words to the owner of the hand that was clinging to her so desperately. The little hand reluctantly let go and she proceeded through the door, allowing it to slam shut behind her.   
After the door had shut, the man in black flipped a switch on the other side of the room and a yellowish glow slowly illuminated the space. A desk appeared at the back of the room and the man moved to sit behind it, motioning for the two of them to sit also. They obediently sat, the woman on the left and she on the right. The man reached into the desk, pulled out a folder, and began flipping through its contents.   
If you dont mind, she began, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. I would like an explanation.   
The man looked up at her, an annoyed expression crossing his face. He sighed deeply, then spoke. You both are familiar with Mr. Webbs line of work, correct?   
A lump formed in her throat and the dark haired woman turned to look at her. This one question had answered hers completely. This had to do with him. Slowly she looked up at the man seated across from her, immediately realizing he was waiting for an answer. She nodded once, signifying that she knew.   
The man shook his head and re- adjusted the glasses that were perched on his nose. This is just standard procedure, he mumbled and rose from his seat, once again motioning them to follow. He led them to another section of the room and for the first time, she realized there was another person in the room. This man, also clad in black, slowly rolled a stretcher out under the overhead light.   
She managed to suppress the scream that was threatening to burst from her mouth. Oh, God, no, she said, shaking her head back and forth.   
Miss, the man said. We just need you to try to identify the body, he added, unzipping the body bag and revealing a mans corpse.   
Her pulse quickened as she stepped closer to the stretcher. A loud gasp escaped her as she bent over the body. The face was decayed beyond recognition, but she knew, felt rather, that it was him. Oh my God Dad, no! she screamed and fell to her knees, taking short, deep, and painful breaths. Oh, Daddy... she whispered as tears streamed down her face. 


	2. Part Two

2030 EST 

The dark haired woman slowly approached her, her eyes wide and her face streaked with fresh tears. The woman knelt down and put her arms around her, pulling her up on her feet. Letting her use her for support, the woman led her out of the dark room back into the lobby. The little one spotted her across the room and fear filled her eyes, aware that something was terribly wrong. She held her arms out and the little one ran to her. She picked her up, held her tightly, and allowed the dark haired woman to lead them both out of the building.   
The woman took them over to her car and opened the door for them to enter. She accepted the invitation and carefully sank into the passenger seat, readjusting the little one in her lap.. The woman slammed the door shut and slowly entered the drivers side of the two- seater car.   
They sat in silence until she finally found the courage to speak. Why are you helping us? she asked, her voice quivering slightly.   
The dark haired woman took a deep breath before turning to look at her. I... knew Clay. Her eyes drifted to the rain beating down on the windshield. Well... in fact.   
Panic filled her eyes. Youre one of them? she asked.   
No, the woman replied, sternly. My name is Sarah MacKenzie. I worked with Clay a few times, but Im not a part of the CIA, she paused to let her words sink in. Im in the Marine Corps. Stationed at JAG headquarters.   
The Marines? she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.   
Sarah nodded.   
I have to admit that does make me trust you a little more.   
I was hoping it would, Sarah replied, offering a reassuring smile.   
I dont like this place, the little one said, looking out the car window towards the dark building from which they had just come.   
Me neither, Sarah replied, smiling at the little face and tentatively running a hand through the little girls hair.   
Can we go now? the little one asked Sarah.   
Sarah nodded. Do you have someone to go home to? she asked her.   
She shook her head. My aunt is still at work.   
Sarah gave her a quizzical expression.   
She works weird hours, she explained, rolling her eyes.   
Sarah nodded, started the engine, and put the car in gear. Can I take you for a cup of coffee then?   
She nodded once. Okay.   
Alright, Sarah said, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the wet street. Where do you two live? Ill try to stop somewhere close to your home.   
She was silent for a moment, unsure of whether or not to trust this woman with that information. She took a deep breath and decided to go with her gut feeling. Blackwell. My aunt has a farm there.   
Blackwell, Sarah repeated and put on her turn signal to move to the left lane.   
Are you really a marine? the little one asked Sarah as they neared an intersection.   
Uh, huh, Sarah replied.   
Cool, the little one said, her eyes widening. Ive never met a lady soldier before.   
Sarah laughed. Well, you have now.   
She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Something about this woman made her feel comfortable and safe. She suddenly felt compelled to confide in her. My name is Julie Webb, she offered, trying to open a window.   
Sarah glanced over towards her.   
As you probably gathered already, Clayton Webb is... a lump caught in her throat, but she managed to swallow it down. Was my father.   
Daddy? the little one asked suddenly. What about Daddy? Tears filled her eyes. Is he not going to come visit us anymore?   
Julie shook her head. No. Not anymore.   
The little one began to cry softly. Sarah slowed the car and pulled to a stop in front of a gas station. Hot tears were suddenly blurring her vision.   
Please dont cry, Sarah, Julie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.   
For a few moments, all three of them sat in front of the gas station, crying. Crying for themselves, crying for each other, crying for him.   
Im sorry, Sarah finally said, her tears now beginning to cease. Ive held it together pretty well so far. At least in front of other people, she added, playing with the kleenex she held in her hand.   
Its okay, Julie said. Crying never hurt anyone. Thats what my aunt always says anyway.   
Just dont let my friends at JAG know Im soft, Sarah responded, letting a smile spread across her lips.   
Julie laughed and she bent down to the little one and cupped her face in her hands. No more tears, Leigha.   
The little one nodded and leaned her forehead against Julies shoulder.   
Sarah rubbed her hand back and forth on the little girls back.   
Julie watched. You must have really loved my dad.   
Sarah stopped rubbing the little back. Why?   
Because you immediately showed such love towards us.   
Sarah smiled a sad and painful smile. Yeah, she stated, softly. 


	3. Part Three

2113 EST   
JACKS CAFE   
BLACKWELL, VA 

The three sat in a booth sipping coffee (and hot cocoa) and staring at each other.   
So... Sarah began, trying to break the silence. Is Julie short for anything... or is it just Julie?   
A smile spread across her face. My full name is Julianne. No one really uses it though... my dad did. He always said it sounded like a character from a poem, Julie laughed aloud. He could be so fun...   
Sarah smiled. Why didnt you live with him?   
Julie frowned.   
Im sorry, Sarah said. It wasnt my place to ask that.   
No, I dont mind. She took a deep breath. We lived all together until I was about 10, I guess.   
And how old are you now? Sarah interrupted, picking up her coffee cup.   
Seventeen, Julie replied.   
And Im eight, Leighas little voice interrupted.   
Julie chuckled and hugged the girls shoulders.   
Youre so grown up, too Sarah added, grinning. Leigha giggled.   
Anyway... Julie paused to playfully roll her eyes at her sister. My dad decided it wasnt safe for us to live with him anymore, so he sent us to live with my moms sister on her farm in Blackwell.   
Sensing there was more to the story that Julie wasnt willing to share at the moment, she decided to steer the conversation in another direction. You like living with you aunt? Sarah asked, taking a sip of coffee.   
Yeah, Julie replied, sitting back in the seat. My grandmother would have rather had us live with her, but my dad thought she was too connected to him. She and Alex dont get along too well. I love my aunt, though. Shes a really cool person. Although now I think I would have rather stayed with my dad. I would have like to know him better.   
Me too, Sarah replied, her voice shaky and low.   
Julie looked into Sarahs sad eyes and suddenly realized her grief. He would always make sure to visit us. Bring us little gifts from far away lands... she said, wanting Sarah see a glimpse of what her dad was like when he was with his family. He would play baseball with us and our cousins out in the backyard. Hed always cheat, she laughed and rolled her eyes. He used to hold Leigha by the arms and twirl her around in circles, her eyes darkened. The last time he came he was different, though. Sick, maybe. Im not sure, she ran a hand through her hair. He just wasnt the same.   
When was that? Sarah asked.   
Julie rubbed her face with her hand. September.   
Sarah took a deep breath and set her coffee cup gently on the table. Julie, theres some things about Clay that I think you should know.   
I know, Julie bit her lower lip. Maybe we could talk, alone, sometime.   
Sarah was silent and she was staring into her lap.   
Please, Sarah, Julie asked, her eyes pleading with the woman seated across the table from her.   
Okay, Sarah finally replied, after looking up at the young girls.   
Julie smiled. Thank you, I want to learn everything about my dad I can, she said, quietly.   
Sarah smiled, then suddenly winced in pain as she moved in her seat.   
Area you okay? Julie asked, leaning forward towards Sarah.   
Yeah, I'm fine, Sarah replied. I just cant sit very long in one position.   
Julie gave her a concerned look. I think theres some things I should know about you too.   
Sarah shook her head. Well see... she mumbled. 

0035 EST   
SARAH MACKENZIES RESIDENCE   
GEORGETOWN, DC   
(FOUR DAYS LATER) 

Julie, Sarah said when she saw who had been knocking on her door. Is something wrong? The girl shook her head. Her face was splotched with tear stains and her eyes were red and swollen.   
Can I come in? Please? Her voice was nothing but a whisper.   
Sarah didnt reply. Instead, she opened the door wide and stepped back so Julie could enter. She shut and locked the door, then proceeded to the couch where the girl had sat down. Talk to me Julie, please, Sarah said.   
I... I just cant get the images of his body out of my head. Today at the funeral, I kept picturing him lying on that stretcher... his face decaye... she stopped and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to hold back the hot tears.   
Sarahs eyes filled with tears also. Oh, honey, she soothed, as she made circles on her back. Im so sorry.   
Julie laid back on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. I tho.. thought I could handle thi... this, she cried.   
Sarah kneeled down in front of the girl and pulled her into her arms. Shh... its going to be okay, I promise, she whispered.   
After a few minutes, Julie raised her head and looked into Sarahs eyes. Im sorry, she said.   
Dont be, Sarah replied. I cried on my best friends shoulder for hours...   
Was he the man with you at the funeral? Julie asked, trying to steady her shaking hands.   
Uh, huh.   
He introduced himself to me and gave his condolences. Then he stared at me for a while before giving me a huge grin and saying that I was too beautiful to be Clays daughter.   
Sarah laughed. Sounds like something hed say.   
Julie offered a small smile.   
Can I ask you a question?   
The girl nodded an affirmative.   
Why did you come to me... and not your aunt?   
I... you wont think Im really stupid, will you?   
No.   
I feel close to my dad when Im around you.   
Really? Sarah asked.   
Julie nodded.   
Sarah pulled her into a quick hug, then brushed a strand of hair from her face. I feel close to him when Im with you, too.   
Maybe we can help each other through this.   
Id like that, Sarah replied.   
Julie quickly shot up from the couch, glancing around the room. What time is it?   
Sarah looked at the clock above the fireplace. Quarter till one... why?   
I told my aunt Id be home before morning... Id better get going.   
Are you sure you can drive home?   
Ill be fine, Julie said, brushing a few stray tears from her cheek.   
Why dont you stay here tonight, Sarah offered.   
Julie didnt respond, but Sarah knew she was considering it.   
Im not really looking forward to being alone tonight, Sarah added.   
Okay..., Julie replied. I should call my aunt, though.   
Theres a phone in my bedroom, Sarah said, gesturing to the room to her left.   
Julie nodded and headed for the bedroom, stopping in the doorway, Sarah, she called.   
Sarah turned at the sound of her name. Huh? she asked.   
Thank you. 

Was your aunt okay with it? Sarah asked as Julie stepped into the kitchen.   
Yeah... What you making?   
Oh, she said, stepping back from the counter. Hot chocolate and popcorn.   
Yum.   
It always calms my nerves.   
Julie laughed. Which one, the chocolate or the popcorn?   
Sarah returned her laughter. Both.   
My mom always said that chocolate was the best medicine you could take.   
Your mother was obviously a very wise woman. Sarah smiled. Julie, what happened to her?   
She died when I was ten, the somber look reappeared on Julies face.   
Is that why you stopped living with your dad?   
Sort of... its a long story.   
Im willing to listen... If you dont mind telling me.   
Julie nodded her head and took a deep breath. Her name was Katerine. She and my dad met while working on a case together. She continued to work for the organization until I was about five, she bit her lower lip. One afternoon, after my little sister was born, two men drove up to our house in a black SUV. Mom told me to take Leigha and hide in her closet upstairs. The men broke into the house and I heard them start yelling questions in English and in another language. My mom screamed right before I heard a gunshot. Then more mens voices filled the house and I heard more gunfire. All of a sudden it got really quiet and I heard my dad yelling my name. I screamed for him until he found us in the closet.   
Sarah put a hand over her mouth.   
He picked us up and carried us down the stairs, she stopped speaking and ran a shaky hand through her hair. I saw my mom laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Shed been shot in the head.   
Oh, god, Sarah whispered. Im so sorry.   
Julie nodded. I know. Its okay.   
So thats why your dad sent you to live with your aunt.   
Yeah. He wanted to keep us as far away from him as possible so we wouldnt get hurt. 

0446 EST   
SARAH MACKENZIES RESIDENCE   
GEORGETOWN, DC 

Julie awoke to the sound of voices. She rubbed the fog from her eyes then slowly swung her long legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the door. Quietly, she cracked it open, her ears straining to hear the conversation taking place down the hall. Two voices, she decided. Womens voices. Both sounded familiar. One was obviously Sarahs... Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized where shed heard the other voice before. She threw the door the rest of the way open and walked quickly out of the bedroom.   
Both women stopped talking when they saw her standing at the end of the darkened hallway.   
Gran? Julie said, her voice cracking from lack of rest.   
The older woman came over and took Julie into her arms. Slowly, the girl wrapped her arms around her grandmothers waist, returning the hug.   
Mrs. Webb released Julie, holding her at an arms length, looking her up and down. Are you okay? she asked.   
Julie nodded an affirmative. Why are you here?   
Sit down Julianne.   
Julie gave her grandmother a puzzled look, but obeyed and took a seat in one of Sarahs chairs.   
Colonel, would you mind giving us a minute? Mrs. Webb asked Sarah.   
Sarah nodded and began to leave the room. She looked up and her gaze met Julies. There were tears in her eyes. Tears of both anger and sorrow.   
Gran, whats wrong? Julie asked, a hint of fear behind her words.   
Honey, your aunt Alex just called me. A man broke into the house a couple of hours ago. He was looking for you girls. He knocked Alex out when she wouldnt tell him where you two were. When she woke up, Leigha was gone.   
He took her? Julie asked, standing up from her seat, balling her hands into fists.   
Mrs. Webb shook her head. Alex believes that she was gone before the man broke in.   
Julie wrapped her arms around her body and began pacing the floor. Why would she think that?   
There was a note left on your sisters pillow.   
And? Julie asked, continuing to pace.   
I think it was from your father.   
Julie stopped dead in her tracks, spinning on her heels to face her grandmother What?   
This is the note, Mrs. Webb said, holding her hand out towards her granddaughter.   
Julie furrowed her eyebrows and took the piece of paper from her grandmothers hand. Slowly, she unfolded it, her hands shaking. One solitary word was written on the paper. Manderley.   
Oh dear God. Julie said, the piece of paper falling from her hands and plummeting to the floor. 


	4. Part Four

0738 EST (SAME MORNING)   
OUTSIDE THE GATES OF   
THE MANDERLEY ESTATE 

Sarah and Julie exited the car first, each looking around, making sure they were alone. Harm was the last to crawl out of the vehicle, also shutting his door quietly.   
You didnt have to come, Sarah told him.   
Yes, I did. I wasnt about to let you do this alone... especially considering... Harm said, looking her up and down.   
I wish youd leave THAT out of it, Sarah said, moving right in front of Harm. She said something else quietly to him, then glanced over to Julie.   
Harm nodded, then removed a gun from his belt. Sarah pulled two guns and a small box of bullets from the trunk of her car, placing one gun in her own belt and handing the other to Julie. Harm raised his eyebrows when he saw Sarah hand the girl a gun.   
Can you handle that thing? he asked Julie, gesturing to the sidearm in her hand.   
Julie responded by grabbing a handful of bullets, loading the gun and cocking it.   
A shocked expression crossed Harms face. I guess thats a yes, he said.   
Sarah smiled at Julie. You and Harm split up and take the grounds and the beach, Ill take the house. 

Harm and Julie jogged along the garden path leading down to the beach. They came to a small cottage nestled in the trees. Im going in, Harm said to Julie. Cover me.   
Julie nodded once and raised her gun to her shoulder. As Harm entered the small house, Julie stepped a bit farther along the path, looking out towards the beach. She was about to turn and walk the other direction when something caught her eye. From the far distance, it looked like simply a red blob, but she had a pretty good idea what it really was.   
Harm! she called towards the house, unwilling to take her eyes off the figure in the distance.   
Harm raced out of the house, gun in hand. What is it? he asked.   
I think I found them, she said, pointing to the red blob.   
Together they raced the rest of the way down the path to get a closer look at the figure. They stopped when the dirt met the sand. The figure was now clear. It was him. He was seated on the beach, a small child resting in his lap. Julie put her gun in her belt and ran down the beach towards them. Harm hung back, allowing the girl to race ahead of him.   
Leigha saw her sister coming down the beach and jumped up from her fathers lap, running to meet her.   
Clayton Webb watched as his daughters met on the beach, the oldest picking up the youngest and swinging her around. Julie put Leigha down and together the two started toward their father.   
Why? Julie asked when she and Leigha had finally reached their dad. Why? she asked again, this time tears welling up in her eyes.   
Oh, honey, Im so sorry, Clay told his daughter. I never wanted to hurt you. I was only trying to keep you safe.   
Julie nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Daddy, she said softly, throwing herself against him.   
Clay embraced his daughter, lifting her off the ground and planting a gentle kiss on her head.   
The pair finally let go when a man neared them on the beach. Rabb, Clay said as Harm finally met them.   
Webb. Harm replied with an icy tone.   
Oh, Julianne, you didnt drag Sarah into this, did you? Clay said, suddenly realizing why Harm was there.   
I didnt drag anyone into anything, Julie replied, defensively.   
I didnt mean it like that, Clay said, glancing up the hill towards the house. Is she up there?   
Julie nodded. We split up to look for you.   
Wed better go find her, he said, staring up at the house.   
Why? Harm asked.   
Clay, ignoring Harm, turned to his oldest daughter. Take your sister off the grounds.   
Dad?...   
NOW! he said sharply.   
Julie obeyed and grabbed her sister by the hand, running with her down the beach toward the side gate.   
Whats wrong? Harm asked, but Clay had already begun to march up towards the house. Webb? Harm shouted, running to catch up with him.   
Clay stopped about 25 meters from the house and crouched down behind a shrub. Keep you voice down, Rabb, he said quietly as Harm came up beside him.   
Whats going on? Harm asked, watching as Clay pulled a gun from beneath his shirt.   
Theres someone in the house with Sarah.   
Who? Harm said, grabbing Clay by the collar.   
It doesnt matter, Clay said, pulling away from Harm and beginning to load his gun. Sarahs in there with him alone. He must have finally figured out where Ive been hiding.   
He? Harm asked.   
Look, Rabb, youre going to have to trust me on this.   
I find that rather hard to do considering youve been dead for the past three weeks.   
Clay glanced over at Harm. I dont have enough time to explain, he said, turning his attention back to his gun. Unless you dont mind getting Sarah back in pieces.   
Harm gritted his teeth. Lets go! 

Sarah was sitting on the floor in one of the estates parlors. Her gun had been kicked to the other side of the room and her eye was beginning to swell from her first encounter with the man. Now, Sarah, we will wait for your friend to come. I know he must have figured out I am here by now. The man smiled and stepped closer to one of the rooms windows looking for Clay.   
Taking advantage of the distraction, Sarah began to crawl towards her gun. The man noticed what she was doing and walked up behind her, smacking her across the face.   
Now, now, Sarah. Perhaps youre not as smart as I thought you would be, he said, as she fell on her face, her mouth cut open and bleeding.   
The man turned back to the window and spotted Clay entering the house through the kitchen. Get up, he told Sarah. She did so, dabbing at the blood coming from her mouth. He grabbed her and pulled her into a corner. Quiet, he ordered.   
Clay entered the room from the doorway, his gun aimed at the opposite wall.   
Well Mr. Webb. What a pleasant surprise, the man said, aiming his gun at Clays back. Drop your weapon and kick it away.   
Clay did so, then turned to look at the man and Sarah.   
Good, Clayton, the man said. Now, sit.   
Clay once again did as he was instructed and the man threw her down next to him. Clay looked over at Sarah, who was still bleeding, and mouthed the words Im sorry.   
She stared at him for a moment before looking away.   
So, Simon, Clay said, drawing the mans attention. Youve resorted to smacking women around again.   
Anger flooded Simons face and he raised his hand to strike Clay.   
DONT, Harm said from the doorway, pointing his gun at Simons back. He had managed to sneak in through the window.   
Well, Mr. Webb. Still have a good assortment of friends around, do we? Simon laughed, then aimed his gun at Sarah. You shoot, shes dead, he said, turning to look at Harm. Your choice.   
Shoot him, Harm, Sarah said.   
Harm looked down at Sarah, deep into her eyes, and dropped his gun.   
Good, Simon said, and pointed to the floor next to Sarah. Now, sit.   
Harm sat, stealing a glance at Sarah before turning his attention back to Simon.   
Now, Mr. Webb. Where are those beautiful daughters of yours?   
A gunshot sounded and Simon fell to his knees.   
Right behind you, Julie said, firing two more shots into Simons back, killing him.   
Clay stood and walked over to his daughter, removing the gun from her hands. One shot would have done it, Julianne.   
I wanted to be sure, Julie replied, her voice shaky. He... he was the one that killed Mom, she said this not as a question, but as a statement. I recognized his voice.   
Clay looked down at the man that lay dead before him, then back to his daughter. I killed his brother.   
Julie turned to look at her dad. Is that why he shot Mom?   
He was looking for me. She wouldnt tell him where I was, he glanced over at Sarah. He just got out of prison and decided to come after me and my family. Clay took a deep breath. Wheres Leigh? he asked.   
Hiding in the garden cottage. I figured shed be safe there.   
Go get her. I need to talk with Sarah alone for a moment, he said. Oh, Rabb, he added before leading Sarah outside. Call Kershaw and tell him Im here, would you?   
Harm rolled his eyes.   
Kershaw? Julie asked.   
Director of the CIA, Harm replied.   
She patted him on the arm as she made her way to the door. Good luck. 

Would you say something? Clay demanded as he gently dabbed Sarahs mouth with a handkerchief. She was standing next to him on the houses deck, staring out at the ocean.   
What do you want me to say, Clay? she asked, shoving his hand away. That everythings okay now that youre not really dead? That I understand why you did this to me... to those two little girls? She pulled away from his grasp. No. Ill never understand. Never. She turned back to the ocean.   
Sarah, I love you. I did this for my children. Why cant you see that? Clay said.   
Sarah turned and slapped him across the face. Dont you ever say that you did this for the good of your children. You werent there to see their hearts breaking. You werent there when Julie came to me in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because every time she closed her eyes, she saw images of that decayed body that she thought was you. You didnt hear your eight year olds cries or see her tears when I had to explain that she couldnt ever see her daddy again,  she stopped speaking as her eyes filled with tears. No, Clay, you cant tell me that you did this for their good.   
She began to walk away, but Clay caught her by the arm. I did this for you too, Sarah, he said. I do love you.   
Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. No. You couldnt love me and leave me to believe you were dead. You couldnt have left me with two girls Id never met to try and explain... no... NO, she pulled her arm free and walked down the path toward the beach, avoiding contact with Kershaw as she did so.   
Sarah! Clay called after her.   
Webb! Kershaw called after passing Sarah.   
Clay came down to meet him. I can explain sir, he said, looking down to Sarah.   
There wont be any explaining this time, Kershaw said and Clay looked at him. In the governments eyes, you are deceased, Mr. Webb. You will continue to be dead to the organization.   
Sir?   
Your status will not be reinstated, Clayton. I have some papers for you to sign and I believe you have a standard issue gun that I will need back, he stopped speaking and began to walk into the house.   
Clay looked back down towards the beach.   
Now, Webb. 

1116 EST   
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
FALLSCHURCH   
(3 WEEKS LATER) 

She raised her hand and rapped on the wooden door before her.   
Enter! a voice called from the other side.   
Slowly she turned the knob and stepped into the dimly lit room. She smiled. Sarah was sitting at her desk, surrounded by stacks of papers, taking a sip from a coffee mug.   
Julie! she said, rising to give the girl a hug.   
Sarah closed the door and motioned for Julie to sit down.   
How have you been? Sarah asked.   
Good, Julie responded. Really good, she smiled. How about you? You didnt look so good the last time I saw you.   
Im all right. Marines are tough, Sarah smiled. So, what brings you by?   
I came to say goodbye.   
Goodbye?   
Julie nodded. Were moving tomorrow.   
Moving? West, east, south, north? Sarah asked, resuming her seat behind her desk.   
Julie let out a small laugh. Switzerland.   
As in the country of? Sarah asked, leaning forward on her desk.   
The very one.   
Wow.   
Dad needed to get away from everyone that knew who he was, what he was a part of... she stopped speaking. Were all going to start fresh. Leigha will go to a new school, I have a job lined up at an advertising agency, and Dad gets to be a civilian for the first time in years.   
Sarah smiled. So, youre happy about the move? I mean Switzerland isnt exactly the most happenin place.   
Julie smiled. Dad told us it was either that or Siberia.   
Sarah raised her eyebrows. Good choice.   
Yeah, Julie chuckled.   
How is he? Sarah asked, fidgeting with the handle of her coffee cup.   
Okay. Hes still getting used to being a normal person, she pushed her hair back from her face. Im still having some trust issues with him. And he with me. Hes not used to relying on anyone. With time, though, Im sure Leigha and I can change that.   
You two are good for him, Sarah said.   
Julie nodded and smiled. Id better get going. I still have some packing to do. I dont want to leave anything behind.   
Yeah, moving across the world isnt exactly like moving down the block, Sarah said, then chuckled. Or to another state for that matter.   
Julie nodded in agreement. Sarah, I want to thank you for everything you did for us. I never could have gotten through it without you. She stood and picked up her purse from the floor.   
Keep in touch, will you? Sarah said, coming around from the desk.   
Julies eyes misted with tears as she stepped closer to Sarah and enveloped her in a hug. Of course, she answered. Im going to miss you, she added, gently pulling away.   
Me too.   
Julie took a deep breath, wiped a tear from her cheek and opened the door. Bis dann, Sarah, she said, grinning.   
Adieu. 


End file.
